The words I never said
by SMBear
Summary: Lucas and Peyton fluff. OneShot.


**LP fluff**

**A/N: A story I wrote a while back but never posted.**

**Warning: Elements of smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**As for the other stories waiting to be updated – Ménage a LPR and Stranded are going to be on hiatus for a while. University has started again and unfortunately I have no time. **

'Knock, knock'

She turns around and sees Lucas leaning against the doorframe.

'Hey, come in.' His presence always had a way of making her feel calm and happy. She couldn't help but have a big grin on her face.

Before Peyton notices he was there, she was hovering over her sketchpad, lost in her thoughts whilst gently biting down on her lip. If only she knew how much that gesture turns him on.

He approaches her and lays a gentle kiss on her head. She brings up her hands and places them on his

'Are you really busy at the moment?' Not wanting to disturb her artistic mood because he knows how hard it is to get inspired: he gets writer's block all the time

Not really. I always have time for you.' she says as she stands up to face, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. She loves the way his body envelopes hers; their bodies were a perfect match.

He mumbles something into her head of curls

'What?'

'Wanna go to the movies? There's a movie out that I really want to see.'

'As long as it's not an action flick,' she says arching eyebrows and playfully fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

'What's wrong with action movies? You are such a girl sometimes.' Teasing her back. 'Don't worry. Actually it's the film version of 'The Great Gatsby' with Robert Redford.'

'As in the book you lent me and wouldn't leave me in peace till I read it all??'

'Yup, that's the one. Still interested?'

'Sure, let me just get my bag.'

They came out of the old movie theatre with their arms around each other, Peyton was still clutching onto her bag of popcorn. The night was perfect, the weather was pleasant, not at all suffocating like it usually got at this time of year. They decided to make the best out of the weather. Walking down the promenade, hand in hand, they started talking about the movie they had just seen.

'Peyt…'

'Hmmmm'

'What did you think of the movie?'

'I liked it but there's something about adapting books to cinematic form that just loses something.'

'I know what you mean. When reading a book, my imagination holds no boundaries; it's my view of how the events are playing out in the book.

'I agree imagination can be a very powerful tool.' She leans into his ear. Her soft breath caressing his ear lobe, Lucas shivers at the contact of her breath on his skin. 'If you only knew what my imagination was capable of.' She whispers huskily.

Lucas swallows hard, trying to keep his composure but Peyton knows how to get him hot and bothered. His mind is all fuzzy, trying to think of something to say back.

Instead he decides to take action. Gently grabbing her neck and bringing her lips to his, he kissed her eagerly, flicking out his tongue, pleading access to her mouth. She obliges and opens her mouth, their tongues dancing together in perfect harmony. He slides his arms down her back and to the curve that sits perfectly just above her ass, revelling in the eel of her soft milky skin. She moans into him and he moans back.

They break apart gasping for air. Her cheeks are flushed and her hazel green eyes are glazed over as she looks into his.

'I love you Luke'

'I love you too, Peyt'

He had already told his mum that I was staying the night at Peyton's. She didn't seem to mind but her parting words were 'just be careful' as she absently minded rubbed her pregnant stomach.

'I will, don't worry. I just don't like her being in that big house all alone. I know Dan is coming over for dinner so it's not like I'm abandoning you. Just so you know I would never do that.'

'I know honey, thanks for looking out for me and have fun. Say hi to Peyton for me please.'

'Will do. Love you,' he said as he closed the door behind him.

She was glad Lucas was staying over. Even though Peyton was used to living in the house by herself whilst her dad was away working, it never got any easier. 'No man's an island' remembering a quote from another of F. Scott Fitzgerald's books Lucas had lent her.

Lucas knocked on the door pane before entering her room. He knew he didn't have to but he always did, a sign of respect he had for her and her sacred room.

'Hey you,' she said as she went in for a hug.

'Mom says hi.' He swept her hair away from her face, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before sitting on the edge of the bed. What do you want to do?

Going over to the stereo, Peyton puts on some soothing music, she chooses Damien Rice's 'O' album.

'Would it be okay if we just went to sleep?'

'Sleep?' He asks astonished, glancing at clock – 8-30 pm.

Her puppy dog eyes made it hard for him to refuse.

'We can do anything as long as I am with you.' God, that sounded cheesy but it was true. He wouldn't mind watching paint dry as long as it was with the tall, slender blonde beside him.

'I was hoping you say that'. I'll be back, just going to put on my pj's.' She said as she went into the bathroom.

Unbuttoning his jeans, he let them fall to the ground, now only left in his boxers and white vest. Knowing Peyton was a cuddler, he decided to take off his vest because he didn't want to get too hot in the middle of the night.

He pulled back the covers and got into bed making himself comfortable. All around him, he could smell her perfume. It was on the pillows and the sheets, it was the sweetest scent.

'Nice to see you've made yourself comfy without me' – she said pointing and mockfully pouting. 'You're on the wrong side, scoot over mister,' motioning for him to move.

He looks up, Peyton is in a figure hugging wifebeater, and he notices she's not wearing a bra. Her breasts definitely do not sag, they are round and perky. His eyes then trail down her body which stop to take in the sight of her legs, the legs he used to dream about and watch on her webcam, in light blue boxer shorts They showed off her best assets well.

'Damn,' Peyton cursed internally. She had missed Lucas getting changed. She always loved seeing him unveil his taut, muscular body, taking in all its glory.

Pulling back the covers, she climbs into bed. She can feel his strong toned arms wrapping around he as she closes her eyes and inches backwards seeking out the comfort of his body.

Kissing her gently on her lips, he wishes her goodnight.

'Night, Luke.'

He wakes up in the middle of the night. The room shrouded in darkness, his eyes squint gradually allow them to adjust to the light. 'Why did I wake up? What is that I can feel?' he ponders.

His heart beats faster. 'Why now? Get a grip of yourself Scott.' He tries thinking about the most banal things, trying to keep his mind off the blood flowing downwards. 'It's not working,' he mutters.

Peyton suddenly shifts, making the growing awkwardness even more apparent.

As she shifted, his hand intertwined with hers manages to ride her wifebeater up. His hands now rested on her bare skin. This was too much for Lucas to handle.

Luke, are you okay?' She says sleepily, unaware of the predicament Lucas was in.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep,' praying that she wouldn't notice anything.

She moved. Peyton could feel something against her back. She smirked, realising what was happening.

A small groan emanated escaped Lucas's lips.

She turned around and looked at him directly. He could hardly catch his breath.

'Behave Mr. Scott.'

He looks down feeling really embarrassed.

'I'm sorry Peyt, I can't help it. You have this effect on me.'

'Hmmm, I bet you are. It's okay,' she reassures him, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. 'These things happen. Just try and go back to sleep.'

I can't!' he says in a whiningly pathetic voice. 'It's really uncomfortable.'

'Not my problem Scott' she says in a deadpan voice which cracks when she starts laughing.

'Don't laugh it's not funny.'

'But it is. Guys are so predictable. Why don't you go have a nice cold shower? ... Ahem… take care of things and then come back to bed.'

Lucas lets out a sigh of relief. 'I'll be right back. Once again, so sorry.'

Peyton wasn't immune to her hormones either as she could feel herself burning up inside with a tingling sensation, the effect she was having on Lucas in turn was making her horny.

When he came back, he nervously wrapped himself around Peyton and took her hand. He squeezed her hand looking for assurance that she wasn't mad at him.

He felt her squeeze his hand back. He was so happy that there was no awkwardness so he began to play with her fingers and sort of rub her palm, feeling the skin between her fingers, and she responded in kind. They silently lay there holding hands, fondling one another's fingers until sleep overwhelmed them.

The morning rays seeping in through a gap in the curtains woke Lucas up. He looked at the girl beside him, soundly sleeping. She looked so tranquil; her blonde curls tussled in a cute way. He felt so lucky to be alive, and the fact that he was able to hold Peyton in his arms without feeling guilty was the best feeling in the world- one he had waited two years for. He gently caressed her face with his hand and pulled her closer to him.

'Hmmm', she exhaled.

'Shhh, carry on sleeping', he whispered gently, hoping he hadn't woken her up. He wanted this moment to last forever. Eventually he fell back to sleep. Now it was Peyton's turn to wake up. She squinted as the sunlight burnt her eyes. Feeling Lucas's hand on her waist, she released a contented sigh. In that moment she was truly happy.

'Why isn't Lucas awake?' she thought to herself. She was wide awake now and very bored.

'Luuuuke,' she cooed into his ear. 'Wakey, wakey sleepyhead.. .'

Still half asleep, slurring his words, 'me no sleepyhead, you are.'

Letting out a small chuckle she rubbed her nose with his and gave him a wake-up kiss. His eyes flutters open, slightly annoyed at being called a sleepyhead when he was up before her but he quickly forgave her when his eyes were cast upon her beautiful face.

He gave her a small peck on the lips then regretfully pulled himself away from her.

'Where are you going?' Peyton asked.

'Off to brush my teeth, morning breath …..'

'Good idea. Luke…….'

'Yeah,' turning his head, he was rewarded with the sight of Peyton with bed hair sprawled across the dip in the bed where his body used to be.

'Can you piggyback me to the bathroom? It's too early and my motor functions are still asleep.'

'Who's the sleepyhead now? Eh?' He approached the bed and put his arms behind her whilst she stood up and wrapped his arms around his neck and snaked her legs around his waist. His hands gently lifted her up, copping a cheeky feel of her ass at the same time.

'You want another piggyback back to the bed?'

'If you insist', she says sarcastically.

He walks the few steps back to the bed and lowers her onto the bed. They get comfortable with her head resting on his chest, rising and falling with every breath he takes whilst he wraps his arms around her and starts playing with her curls.

Peyton strokes his chest and they lie like that for a few moments until Peyton breaks the silence. There is something she needs to get off her chest, words that she needed to say out loud.

She takes a few moments to compose her thoughts; she clears her voice and sits up. Lucas is apprehensive, he doesn't know what to think and he sits up as well, gently stroking arm in a comforting manner. "What's wrong Peyt?"

'Luke, remember that night at Dan's.?' She asks in a small timid voice.

Lucas is feeling even more nervous now, he recoils at the question she brings up, it wasn't night he wanted to remember but for a long time it was all he could think of. 'Of course I do, why?'

'Well, I only wanted sex with you that night but I got scared. Pausing... she thinks about how she can explain all the jumbled up thoughts running through her head; thoughts that have haunted me for the past few years.

'I …I regret that night so much…'

'Peyton, it's oka-'

'Just let me finish please. I've regretted that night, cursing myself for being so stupid. But the thing is: I don't regret not having sex with you.'

'Oookay', he says slightly hurt, wondering where she was going with this.

'… with everything that has happened between us, I'm glad that we have waited. Because now I know that it won't be purely physical between us. I'll be able to give my heart, body and soul to you, no more running away. I love you more than anything and I want what you want.'

A lump formed in his throat, his heartbeat sped up, and the words he thought he would never hear had just been said.

'It has always been you,' he moved closer to her, making sure he was looking straight into her eyes as he said the rest. 'You are the one I came back for and I gotta admit that it has been a rocky road to get where we are but we are here now and that's all that matters. You and me.'

Looking into each other's soul, they started to kiss. Tenderly at first, light grazes but they both wanted more and knew it.

'Hmmmm', Peyton murmurs as Lucas's hands lower to her wifebeater and he cups her succulent right breast, kneading her nipple in between his thumb and index finger, feeling it harden under my touch, aroused me even more.

Peyton moves her lips to his neck and sucks on his sensitive spot which makes Lucas whimper and grow harder.

Peyton feels him harden beneath her and starts rocking her hips against eliciting a muted moan from Lucas.

He lets his hand drop to the top of her boxers, wanting to know whether she was ready or not brings his fingers to her and easily eases two fingers in, she was dripping wet.

She places one hand on his cheek, rubbing his stubble and the other over the hand he has inside her.

'This is for you. This is how you make me feel.' Her eyes were jet-black with lust.

**A/N: The rest you can imagine ******** Hope you enjoyed. As always reviews are welcome.**

**Take care, Smutty x **


End file.
